Moonbeams
by LunaWings
Summary: Jericho Barrons is a collector of rare items. So when a priceless, legendary pendant's location is discovered, Barrons is the first to get there. But he wasn't prepared for the awaking of the gem's powers, or the awaking of his desires.
1. Treasure Map

_10,000 years ago, when the creatures __who transforms into beast came upon this earth, they were hunted by man and other beings of the night._

_They were forced to live their days as man, and only let out the beast within during the Moons fullness. _

_But the creatures from the Moon had one thing that could free the beast and make them as strong as they were before._

_An ancient jewel with the power of the wolf and moon inside. _

_Named The Moon Pendant._

_The pendant has long been lost over the years. But it was said that the last holder of the pendant had been a human, and that he handed it down in his family._

_Now the hunt is on to find the legendry jewel._

_Before the wrong people do._

* * *

Now I'll begin the story. This chapter is Barrons. Next will be Mac. I'll go back and forth between them a few times, but it's mainly Mac.

Enjoy.

* * *

I return to my house in London, I laid my bag on the couch and looked over the desk. There were papers on people in this town with valuable artifacts and treasures. I just came back from a private black market auction where I was able to get a book, made by a professor who was actually a wizard. I took the auction papers and put them in the fire, watching them burn. No evident that it ever happened.

I went to the kitchen and took out a beer and a cooked steak, which I put in the microwave and waited for it to be cooked. As I waited by the counter, I looked over some of my legal auctions. One of the few I had put up for sale, was a painting that I thought had some hidden code to another, more priceless painting, but it didn't. But it made a pretty penny, so no real loss.

I took the steak out and put it and some mash potatoes and went into the living room and listened to my messages;

One was from Fiona, asking that I call her when I get in. Which I wasn't going too. Woman was driving me nuts.

Second was from Brishan, a lycan with gypsy blood. He was a very observant pup with the ability to sniff out magickal items; I had trained him to be a very good artifact hunter. Till he ran into a half-breed history teacher twenty years ago in Rome. After nearly getting killed for her, they settled down and now had five kids. That soulmates instinct that wolves had was very over rated. Fall in love with a person that you've never met and live-happily-ever-after sounded so stupid and idiotic. Brishan turned from a bounty hunter to a soccer dad. A waste if you asked me.

But never the less, he still kept an ear out for things I want. And I pay him for it, with five kids; he needed it, no matter what he said.

I paused as his voice came over the speaker, excited, hyped. The way he got when he found something good.

"Jericho. I hit the mother load here. I think I found a lead to your most wanted treasure. Call me on a secure line. On my blocked cell."

I frowned as I finished my potatoes and dialed the number. Rang six times before he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"What took you so long?" I asked; taking a swig of the beer.

"I was busy. That message was two days ago, Barrons. Still the same way I see." Brishan said in his heavy accent.

"Yes. Still a free man. What are you doing?" I could hear squeals and laughter in the background.

"Huh? Oh. I'm playin' hide-and-go-seek." He laughed.

"Honestly? With children? How boring." I said dryly.

"No its not. Bein' a dad is great." There was a _thud_ and sounded like he dropped the phone. Being a dad was great, yeah right.

"Dealing with five little hellions? No thanks."

"Six." He said when he picked it up.

"_Six?_ I thought you only had five." I frowned, tossing back the rest of the beer and heading back to the kitchen for another.

"Sue had a girl five months ago." He said proudly.

"Good god man. You done yet?"

He laughed. "Meebe. But I want another girl." There was the sound of a kid asking for a toy and Brishan handed the child it.

"You want _more?_ You just had one!" Where did my badass hunter go?

"Yesh. But I'd like one more. Anywho, you want the info or not?"

I sighed and sat at the desk. "What do you got?"

He cleared his throat and I heard him shut a door and it was quiet.

"A friend of Sue's died a month ago. He was tourted with silver and after, had his touge cut out." The fatherly voice was gone and it was replaced with the serious voice that I remembered.

"Ouch."

"Yesh. He ran an antique shop. It was ransacked and stuff was missin' from his safe. But they missed another behind his bed."

"And?"

"In there was pictures of a pretty lil' girl and files about her."

I wasn't getting where this was going. "So? How is this my most wanted treasure?"

"What she's wearing' is, Barrons. I'll send you the pictures, but I destroying my copy."

"Why?" I asked as I turned on my laptop and deleted an email from Fiona.

"Because. Look what happened to this man. I can't let it happen to me. I've my wife and my children to think about."

I sighed, but I didn't push it furthered. I opened the email the instant it popped up in my inbox. The pictures of Ron Carnell Jr., where gruesome. His face was swollen, probably from the silver. I deleted those and moved on to the others. They were pictures of a young girl, pretty blonde girl with long legs and bright green eyes. Curvy hips and plump breast.

"Nice." I said, looking at the pictures, somewhere of her sitting, other walking. My favorite had to be the one of her in a pool, in a skinny hot pink bikini and matching sandals.

"What?!"

"I meant the girl!" The lycans shout made me jump; I was too busy drooling over the pool photo.

"Oh. You scared me. But yesh, nice girl." I heard keyboard keys clicking; he must be deleting the info. I looked over the photos again, this time not ogling at the girl, but seeing that she was always looking away.

"She didn't know she was being spied on." I said, looking at the time stamps. These where taking over a course of roughly two years.

"My thoughts too. But notice they where takin' in threes? The last one of all of them, she looked at the camera."

I looked at them again and saw he was right. And that she had a pretty face and full, pouty lips, always in a sheen of pink.

"She knew she was being watched. Is she a paranormal?" Not a vampire, though she had nice, pale skin. Not a wolf, her build was soft, not the animalistic build they had. She didn't match any other paranormal.

"No. A human."

"Really? Weird. What's her name?" I asked, she couldn't be a day older than twenty, with a childish innocence, the way she stood, unguarded and open. What was so important about her?

"MacKayla Lane. She lives in Ashford, Georgia. She's twenty two, taking classes at the local collage."

"So? He was her stalker?" I zoomed in on her in a picture where she was wearing a pink mini skirt, she had fine legs.

"Jeez. Look at the bottom photo." He said, I could hear the hellions knocking on the door. Can't peace for more than a minute. So I did. It was a close up of the girl, four years old, but it showed her nice bust and a pendant... Pure silver wrapped around a white, aura colored stone.

"Ooh bloody hell! No, no way that little baby has what I think she has!" No. I looked at the pendant. It had four spindles of silver on the top part, all different lengthens, the tips curved into circles. With a knot on the top that was the shape of the Moon. It had to be. It was.

The Pendant of the Moon!

"Yes, the lil' girl has it. Ron was a lycan, he must have been keeping an eye on her to make sure she was save." He said.

"Brishan. Are you sure nobody knows?" I printed everything he had sent, while booking a flight to Georgia.

"Yesh."

"How?" I was glad I didn't unpack; my new flight was in two hours.

"Because they didn't know how to look." He said fatly.

I smiled. "That's my boy. I'll be there soon. Keep me posted. Maybe I'll get there before anyone else." I packed my laptop and threw the rest of the beer away.

"With lota luck, yesh. But I'd be careful. The lil' thing probably doesn't know what it is."

I frowned as I got in my car. "Great."

He laughed. "Who's knows. Meebe you finally find a girl."

I pulled out and snarled at the phone, now in the dashboard holder. "Don't even go there."

He laughed again before hanging up and I glanced at the photos on the passenger side seat. Maybe a taste wouldn't hurt. But after-and only after-I get the pendant.


	2. X Marks the Spot

This is Mac's chapter. No lemons at the moment, but we'll get there.

*********************************************************************************************  
_Twenty four hours later, in Georgia._

I turned to the side in the mirror at Tiffany's, trying on a new skirt. It was a soft peach that had pink swirls. It was nice, but I didn't know if I wanted it. I twirled; it didn't spin freely as I liked my skirts to. So I guess not.

I took it off and walked out of the dressing room. I laid the skirt down and looked at a purple and pink shirt. It was nice. I sighed as I put it back. But I did find a nice red jeweled ring that went with my most of my pink outfits, so I bought it.

After, I went to Starbucks and ordered my usual latte. I sipped it as I pondered what I wanted to do. I'm done shopping. So I was bored. I flipped open a fashion magazine, looking over the dresses they said were in style. I hummed along to my iPod, listening to a sunny playlist. I flipped threw another one, ignoring the guy two tables down.  
I need new songs; I didn't bring my laptop, so I decided to go home. I walked. Walking was good for me; kept me and my legs in shape.  
I walked in tune to the song that was playing, as I got to my house. My roommate, Dani, wasn't home at the moment, so I looked in my pink purse for my keys as I walked up the drive to Dani and I's college dorm.

When I reached the front step, a feeling of being watched pricked up my spine. I froze and looked behind me; nothing. Not a soul. Which was weird, but classes were in their final hour, so the grounds were empty.

I swallowed and took out my keys very slowly, along with my pepper spray. I put the key in the socket and turned, and my pendant around my neck flashed.

It does that, I've had this thing since I could remember, just before my mother died, she gave me the pendant and to trust and protect it.  
Weird, but the little jewel helped me out of some bad times. Like one time, when I was ten, I was riding my bike down a hill. I hit a bump and flew over the handlebars. I should have broken many bones and then some, but I didn't. I land on the street with some weird aura around me.  
Now I know, I can use it as shield. And when it flashes, something's wrong, and it's in my house.

I opened the door, looking around the apartment. I couldn't see anything in the living room/dining room. I kept my pepper spray behind my back.

"Dani?" no answer, like I thought. The pendant flashed. _Your room._

Don't ask how it knows, but it does. And I trusted it. I took short steps to my room, the door was half open, and not the way I left it. I raised my spray and pushed open the door.

There, on my pretty pink bed, was a man. When he saw me, he smiled, his dark eyes taking in every detail of me.

"Hello Miss. Lane." He said in accent I've never heard before. I stared at this giant, looking so out of place in my bright room. He was like a black hole in a sky of bright stars.

He stood up and took a step to me, eyes on my breast, smiling like he found something that he's been looking for his whole life. I swallowed and shouted "No!" as he took another step and aimed for those dark eyes, they were widen, so the pepper spray hit them right on.

He yelled like an animal, making me jump back. He hands went to his eyes and I took that as a perfect time to knee him between his legs. The sound he made then was one of pure rage. Like a lion's roar, scared the living daylights out of me.

I looked around for something to hit him with as he fell to the ground, he was still yelling about his eyes… I think, he was speaking in a different language.  
I remembered Dani's soft ball bat was in her room. I raced to go get it and when I got back, he was sitting on the floor, trying to see with his swollen eyes.

I raised the bat over his head. "What are you doing in my house?" I demanded.

"Easy, she-woman. Put the bat down." He said one hand up, the other around his waist.

_She-woman? She –woman!_ I looked nothing like one! Because that pissed me off, I took a swing, he ducked, which surprised. Didn't look like he could see much.

"Hey!" He shouted, blinking at me.

"Then answer me! Next time I'll hit you for real." I glared at him and he snarled back.

"Put it down."

"You don't tell me what to do!" I shouted, swinging again, I nearly hit him, and it was a hard swing. He moved back to the bed, leaning back on it.

"Get away from my bed! You rapist!"

"How in the bloody hell do I look like a rapist?!" He snapped, blinking and snarling at the same time. I took at step closer, I don't think he saw it because he didn't move, just wiped his eyes, grunting. I felt for him for a second, that stuff hurts. But it didn't last long.

"Why. Are. You. Here" I said between my teeth.

"I'll tell you if you put the bat down." He said, moving his arm to the side.

"No way in heck. I'm not stupid."

"No you're not. Not the Barbie type you look like." He said.

He pissed me off again. So I hit the bat next to his foot. He yelped and tucked his leg in to his chest. The other was splayed out and he made to move to close them, so I could see in between his legs, my kick didn't do much to the bulge. This gave me a shiver. Luckily, it didn't show in my voice.

"Then don't piss me off." I said matter o' factly.

He sat up straighter, not blinking as much. "Touchy aren't we?" he said, his voice softer. I wasn't buying it.

"Oh yes, very touchy when I find people in my house that shouldn't be here." I said sweetly.

He gave me a dark smile. "You don't know that."

"The heck I do! You're not one of my friends. I don't know you. So start talking!" I was getting pissed off. I raised the bat like I was going to hit him and he held up his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy. Don't want to break a nail. Hey!" I swung at him again.

"Talk! Who are you?" I shouted, getting ready to swing again.

"Barrons!" he shouted back, pulling his other leg and it looked like he was trying to stand up.

"Sit your petunia down!" I hit next to him and he flopped down, cursing again.

"Mac? Mac, what's wrong?" I turned to see Dani, standing in the door way.

"Oh Dani! I didn't hear you come in." I breathed, I was so happy to see my shorter, fiery friend right now.

"Who the feck is that!" Unlike me, Dani can cuss like the best of them. She was a firecracker and nobody messed with her. She walked around me to look at the man. Which I just remembered; he said he was named Barrons.

"I found him in here. Waiting for me." I said, frowning at him then at Dani.

"What the hell you doing in our house?" she demanded, stepping near him.

Barrons lifted his chin and snickered. "A firecracker and a she-woman. This looks like fun." He smiled as he gave us both once over's. Obviously, he could see. But doubt he saw Dani's backpack coming at his head.


	3. Worse Day

This chapter is Barrons. I think this first part will be mostly comedy. But later; action and a hint of lemons. And on another note. I couldn't find Dani's real last name, so I improvised. Sorry.  
Enjoy.

* * *

This had to be the worst day of my life.  
Here I was, in a red and pink living room, tied to a chair, with a hot pink sock in my mouth, and eyes burning from the pepper spray. Stand in front of me, was MacKayla Lane-with her bat and blasted pepper spray- and Dani O'Seer, sitting in this chair's twin and holding a small shower rod.

I snarled at the girls for the hundredth time. And all it does is makes them look at me then go back to talking. I tried to lean forward, but the little she-devils tied the rope tight around my body and feet, they even tied the knot in front of me. Smart. Now for some reason, my strength and other powers weren't working. It was like I was a human.

I had a feeling it was the pendant; MacKayla was holding it, rubbing her thumb on its smooth surface. The pendant had to be blocking my powers.

I sighed and closed my eyes, the air was making them sting and water. Damn near looked like I was crying!

I listen to them talk; calling the cops where winning, but MacKayla wanted to know who I was.

"I'll ask him." She said, shaking the pepper spray bottle. I could hear the liquid, it was still full.

"Like he'll tell you!" snapped Dani, "Just call the cops. We had every right to do what we did."

"Go ahead." I said, getting irritated. I opened my eyes. "I'll post bail and be out in less than a minute." I saw the girls look at each other and MacKayla said; "Fine. No cops."

_Crap_. I closed my eyes and mouth. I counted to ten, and then sighed. I opened my eyes as I felt something poking my foot.

"What?" I snapped.

MacKayla frowned. "Who are you?"

"I told you." I leaned my head back; she was pointing the spray at me. She saw that and moved it closer to my face.

"Your full name. And why you're here. Now. Or I'll spray you again." She threatened.

I glared at her as much as possible with my puffy eyes.

"Jericho. Jericho Barrons."

"Seriously?" Dani looked at MacKayla. "Must be a fake name."

I rolled my eyes. "You girls watch too much TV." I said flatly, blinking. Rolling my eyes didn't help me one bit.

"Oh shut up." Dani snapped, walking into the kitchen. I tried a new tactic.

"Please MacKayla, listen to me. I mean you no harm." I said as nicely as I could.

"It's Mac."

"Pardon?"

"My name. People call me Mac." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I see. Ok, Mac. Please. Let me go, and I'll tell you everything."

"No! I'm not stupid." She glared, backing away.

"Told you not to listen to him." Said Dani, walking back with a soda.

I sighed again. These women were driving me nuts. I squeezed my eyes and winced. Mac saw it and frowned as she walked away, but came back with a wet rag. I leaned back again and she scolded me like I was a child.

"Oh, hold still. I'm trying to help you." She put the rag over my eyes and it felt good. The stinging stops some.

"Oh good grief. Why the feck do you care if he's eyes hurt?"

"Because I made them hurt." She said, wiping my eyes. So she was kind. I didn't mind that, but in the world she was going to be pulled into kicking and screaming, it wasn't going to do her any good.

She then put eye drops in and it burned like hell. I hissed and cursed for a minute, while Dani laughed.

I glared at her, my vision was better. But still, it was embarrassing. Mac now put the cold rag over my eyes. I hissed again, but leaned my head on the back of the chair.  
I could sense MacKayla was still close to me, I inhaled her scent.

She smelled like flowers, sunshine and fun. I listened to the girls talk again. Dani wanted torture, Mac wanted to 'just talk'. I was going to say something when my cell phone rang.

My head shot up, sending the rag flying. Dani was checking her cell.

"Not mine."

_Ring!_

"Not mine ether. I have ringtones." Said Mac, moving closer to me.

_Ring!_

"Is it yours?" Mac asked, picking up the rag.

"Yes." I said. Depending on it was, I could get help or not.

_Ring!_

"Well where is it? In your pocket?" Dani stood next to me, holding the bat. I sighed and looked at MacKayla.

"My left pant pocket." I said. Then I was fighting a smile. Mac had to feel on my leg to find it. Her hands coming close to my bulge. She pulled it out, flipped it open then answered it, putting it to my ear.

"Hel-"

"'Bout danged time!" yelled Brishan, "What the hell took you so long!"

"I was a little busy." I said, glaring at the girls, but they glared back.

"Busy? Busy with what? Wait-don't answer that. Found the girl?"

Mac's eyes narrowed. "Yes." I said. I found her alright.

"You need to grab her and run. Somehow, they found out." I could hear a car door slamming in the background. I looked at the clock. It was just after five. What had happen since I've been tied up?

"What do you mean? Who found out?" I mouthed to Mac; _untie me_. But she shook her head. Stubborn woman

"The same people who got to Roy." He said, I heard another car door slamming and him shouting at someone. "The girl is in danger. I'm moving my family to a safe house. You do the same."

I looked at the clock again. If I need to fly somewhere, I would to call a private jet somehow. "I'll call you back." And Mac hung up.

There was a long moment of silent before I said anything.

"You need to untie me and pack a bag." I said, tugging my arms.

"No." said Dani as Mac shook her head.

"Listen to me! You're in grave danger; I have to get you out of here before they come for you." I said.

"They? Whose they?" Mac snapped, moving away from me. I was about to start yelling when I felt like someone was pushing a ton of bricks on my chest. I looked at her; the pendant was glowing faintly in her hands. She had to know what it was.

"The same people who killed a man. Their after your pendant." I said, looking her dead in the eye. Her face went white and her lips pulled in a thin line.

"They know I'm here?" She asked in a shaky voice.

I nodded. "Yes. I need to get you out of here before they get to you."

She stared at me for a second, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Held it for what seemed like hours then opened her eye, they were hard and full of determination.

"Untie him." She said as she ran to her bedroom.

"What!" Dani yelped, following her into the bedroom. I hoped she was packing, but I wish she would have stop whatever the pendant is doing because it was getting hard to breathe.

She came out with two bags and set them near me as she untied me.

"Don't try anything, okay? If you want the pendant, you'll need me." She said as the rope loosens and I jumped out of the chair. I turned around to face her and reached for her, but suddenly, that ton of bricks transferred from my chest to my arm. I grunted and pulled my arm back, it was throbbing.

She stood in front of me, glaring. "I told you. Don't. Try. Anything. Thing."

I nodded. "I won't. No stop what it is that you're doing." I said, dropping my shoulders, hopping I didn't look threatening. She looked at me as she put on a dark grey jacket with pink piping. Well, at least it wasn't all pink.

"Fine." And with that one word, the pressure on my arm was gone. I looked at the pendant but she zipped up the jacket up to her chin. "I have some money to buy a plane ticket. Do you know where we're going?"

"Huh? Mac, are you crazy? Running off with this guy? The same guy who attacked you!" said Dani, looking from Mac to me, then back.

"I don't have a choice." She said, grabbing her bags, "I have to leave. I told you this." She said, heading for the door. I cut her off by stepping in front of her.

"She knows?" I asked, nodded to Dani.

"Yes. She knows this pendant has power and many people will kill for it." She said, raising her chin and I felt prickles of needles over my arms.

"Do you know what kind of powers?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Where it comes from?" I frowned. Shouldn't she know?

Again, she shook her head. "My mom died before she could tell me." She said softly.  
Okay, I was going to leave that be for now. I took one of her bags and walked to the door. "I'd pack one more bag Miss Lane. You'll need it." I said. I wondered if my car was towed. If so, we were in trouble.

She nodded and ran back, Dani auguring the whole way. I waited till she came back to say; "Don't leave until I return. Lock the door. Understand?" She nodded again and stepped back as I closed the door. I waited till I heard the sound of the lock then walked off to find my car; I found it, along with two girls. How long where they waiting for me? But I didn't have time for this, I sent them on their way, put the bag I had in the back, drove to pick up Mac. I knocked on the door, and I would assume that ether she could sense people, or that the pendant told her somehow.

"Where are we going? I need to know. If somebody found me, then they'll go after Dani when they find that I'm not here." She said, in a rush.

I looked at the small window and saw her pecking out. "Your right. I'll have someone watch over her." I said, putting my arm around her shoulders and walked her to the car. Instead of getting in, she watched me put her bags in the back, sending shivers up my spine. I closed the door and looked at her, but my words died in my throat. She looked up at me, her lower lip quivering, her eyes wide and child like. Staring up at me like I as knight-in-shining armor. I wanted to hug her, hold till she was felt safe, and put a smile on her care free face.

I gave myself a mental shake before saying; "Get in the car Miss Lane. We don't have much time."

She nodded and got in. I took a gulp of air before getting myself. This was going to be a long night, and even longer day tomorrow. I pulled out away from the curve, getting on the highway in seconds. Pretended not to see the tears falling from her bright green eyes, down her soft cheeks. I gave my head a shake and looked at the road.

Oh yes. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Leaving On A Jet Plane

Here is another chapter.  
I know I said in the one, that there would be lemons. But as I was finishing it up, I saw that I had to choose.  
Lemons or instant connection.  
So I choose connection.

But this one will have lemons; promise.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fever Series, just the books and the love for it.**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ten hours later;_

I woke up to the sound of an automated voice reporting that we were nearing the end of the flight. I blinked and raised my head, my neck cracked and I groaned. I had a blanket draped over me and I was leaning against someone. I looked up to see a man. A man with dark hungry eyes, deep facial features, and an air of elegances and power.

I realized that he was what I was leaning on, my head on his shoulder.  
I snapped back until my back hit the wall of the plane, I was sitting in the window seat.

He looked over me with a hard, probing gaze. It was unnerving. I blinked again and rubbed my eyes, they hurt and my neck ached. I looked around and pulled the blanket over me tighter.

"Where are we?" I asked my voice gruff from sleep, my throat hurt too.

"We're about to land in London." He said.

"London? Wha? Weren't we just in New York?" I barely remembered stepping out of the private jet in New York, Barrons pulling me along. I remember sitting in the waiting area, then…

"You fell asleep," He said, making me jump, his was lowered and it softened for his next sentence;  
"I woke you up long enough to get on the plane. You fell right back asleep." He leaned towards me a bit, his eyes scanning me. I suddenly remembered the phrase 'Mile High Club' and I really didn't want to join.

"I need to use the bathroom." I said quickly. It wasn't a lie. Now that I said it, I needed to go.

He stared at me, then leaned back and called to one of the flight attendants and she came right over, call him 'Mr. Barrons' and giving him a way to friendly smile. I'm pretty sure she'd join the club; if Barrons was the VIP. Which he probably would be.

"My wife would like to use the restroom." He said, nodding at me.  
I blushed. His wife! What in the world. I would never date a man like him, let alone _marry_.  
The flight attendants smile iced up and she turned to me. "This way ma'am." She said, stepping back in the aisle and I got up and walked past Barrons-or at least tried too. I tripped and he grabbed my upper arm.

"Careful darling." He cooed, smiling.

He obviously saw my face when he said 'wife' and was having fun with it. I wanted to punch that smug face of his, but I just straightened myself and walked to the bathroom. After relieving my bladder, I finger-combed my hair and washed my face. My make-up was smeared and I looked like I just got back from a club. I scrubbed the stuff off and wondered where my small make-up bag was. I could use it. I frowned at my refection and blinked, then looked in my pockets, there was my Pink berry lip gloss and Cutie Blush eyeshadow. I put those on and put my hair in a high ponytail.  
Satisfied with my look, I walked back to my seat, not looking at Barrons at all. I pulled the blanket around me and closed my eyes. I was starting to nod off when I felt somebody running a hand through my hair. I jumped away to see it was Barrons.

"What are you doing?" I hissed,

He smiled, "Playing with your hair."

I put my ponytail on the other side of my neck and laid my head back. "Well don't."

He stared at me with dark eyes. I doubted anybody ever said 'no' to him. Well he's just going have to get use to it.

I closed my eyes again but I felt him move closer, I opened my eyes and was going to tell to move back when he took my chin in his big hand, his other wiping the lip gloss off my lips and the same hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and the hand holding my chin stopped my from looking away as he leaned forward and kissed me.

And I mean kiss. Full on. His tongue pushing through my lips and exploring every part of my mouth. His thump opening my mouth more for him. I was completely surprised and even more surprised to find that I was enjoying it! It took everything I had not to press my body against his, and even more to pull back and put a glare on my face. He smiled eyes heavy with lust.

"That was payback for earlier." He said, releasing me from his hold. I pulled back till my back was against the plane again. I remembered when he came in to the house and snorted.

"Oh that? Jeez. You boys and you're… Other boys." I said. He glared.

"There was no need for that."

"Was too! I thought you were a prev." I said, returning the glare.

He rolled his eyes. "Those classes for girls living on their own as made you all paranoid."

I huffed. "You were in _my_ house. In _my_ room."

He shrugged. "You share 'your' house."

I clamped my jaw shut. Can this guy ever give a straight answer? He gave me second to none in the car.

"You were looking at my breast." I said, remembering.

He looked at me. "Though your breasts are above top grade, I was looking at the jewel." He looked forward again.

I raised my eyebrows. I probably should take as a complement and leave it be. At least on the subject on my chest. "How do you know about my pendant?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'll explain when we land." He said second before the same automated voice ordered for seatbelts.

I fastened mine. "Promise?"

"What?"

"Promise you'll let me everything." I looked at him.

He looked at me and replied "I will"

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes."

"Say it"

He huffed and looked at me again. "I promise."

I nodded. "Thank you."

He stared at me for a moment, and then looked again. His lips moving like he said something.

But I didn't care. I was in London! Maybe I could sight-see. I really hoped I would.


	5. Answers In Silence

Here is a new chapter. This one will have some lemons and I thank you all that read and add this story! Let me know what you think it needs.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Feverseries; I just own the envy of not having a real life Jericho Barrons in my life.**

* * *

I glared out the window of the taxi we were taking. I refused to look at the man next to me. What good was it to make him promise? Because he didn't keep it!

After we got off the plane, went to go eat. I thought it would be a good time to ask him, in between eating huge mouthfuls of food.

But he didn't answer a single question I asked. Just asked me questions instead. Asking me about my school, my job at the Brickyard. When He started asking about my mother, I just shut up and didn't talk.

Now we were heading to some house of his and he _still_ wasn't talking! Driving me nuts. I won't even look at him, not that's he was looking at me. I hated it when he did, that looking on his face scared me. More so then when he was mad. He was yelling at somebody at, but I didn't hear what they were saying.

But for the time being, I enjoyed the scene, the sparkling lights of London. It was beautiful! I've always wanted to go to London. On this street I could see cute little chops. I'd love to shop in one of those, but of course I couldn't afford it. But I could window shop.

Finally we arrived at his house. It was a town house about three stories, dark grey siding and heather grey shutters. There was a bump-out where there was a window seat. It was a house.

As we walked in, Barrons caught me before I went upstairs. I turned to him, frowning.

"We won't be here for long, so I suggest that you get as much rest as possible in this time frame." He said, his eyes on mine, his face unreadable.

I replied in the same flat voice. "Fine. I will take a shower and take a nap."

He nodded and walked away and sighed as I went upstairs, I wondered if he lived here much. He didn't answer that question ether. I looked around for a room and saw one opened, I walk inside and it was a cute cottage like room with a soft white and pink bed. I stood in the door way, staring at it, it was so nice. I loved it. It even had roses in vases on the nightstands and small table. All in a light oak.

"Do you like it?" said Barrons as he walked past with my bigger bags. He set them on the bed and looked at me.

I nodded, walking, looking for the bath room. I saw it, and it had the same bath curtain as the one at my bathroom!

Barrons walked to the door saying; "I called ahead and had my maid decorate the room of you. Thought it would make you feel better." And with that, he went down the stairs.

I huffed, why did he have to do that? I was all ready to just ignore him and not talk to him at all. But now he did this, and I have no idea what to do. Manners say be nice back, but I doubt that would work. So I took a shower and crashed for three hours. The bed was so soft and I feel asleep the minute my head touched the pillow.  
I woke up starved and before heading to the kitchen, I called Dani and made sure she was ok. After getting my rear end chewed out, I went down stairs. As I came down, I could smell food, like chicken and potatoes. I trotted into the huge kitchen; it had that male stainless steel décor. Which matches the male that owns this house, but it still had a nice feel to it. I walked in a beeline to the plate of fried chicken and mashed potatoes. I ate half before Barrons came in with an empty plate. I swallow a mouthful and nearly choked, the man came out of nowhere.

"Problems, Miss Lane?" He asked with raised eyebrows, I shook my head, which didn't help at all, and coughed.

One part of his full lips pulled up in a half smile and he poured a glass of lemonade and handed it to me. It was sweet and tangy, just how Dani's mom makes it. I drank half of it before I realized it.

He watched me, and then put his plate in the double sink. I saw that there was green beans and gravy too. Did he find some southern cookbook and cooked from there? Or was there a housekeeper? Barrons walked out before I could ask, but came back in with a bag of stuff. I filled my plate up again and ate as I watched him.

There were notebooks, new cell phones, maps and hair dye.

"What's all that for?" I asked, pouring another glass of lemonade.

"Cell phones. You can't use your old one. This one is untraceable." He hid the maps but I didn't care, it was the hair dye that worried me.

"Oh. So what happens to my old one?"

"I'll take it and make a false trail with it."

I nodded, how spy like. I like spy movies, weapons thing disguised as simple things. Thought that was cool. I was finishing my green beans when he pushed the hair over to me.

"Dark hair would look better you. Make you look older." I blinked, swallowing. "Huh? What's wrong with my hair now?"

He looked at my hair then looked like he was going to say something but decided on a different path.

"You, Miss Lane are being hunted. That's why you left. You need to hide." He also put a pair o scissors next to the box. "Short and dark."

I looked at the box and shears. Then put my plate away, and turned to him.

"I'm not cutting my hair." I said firmly.

His eyes flashed, his jaw tightened. Nobody told him no.  
"You will Miss Lane, you're in danger, understand?"

Pride is my problem, next to anger. "No I'm not. Why should I trust you?"

He was glaring now. "Because I'm trying to help you." He snapped, "You should be grateful. You would been taken by now. Unbelievable you don't know what you have. Lived your life in compete blindness."

I glared at him, what a jerk. "You know nothing of me, my life, or anything else. " I planned to walk away, but he moved so fast, next thing I knew, I was up against the wall and Barrons was pinning me to it. His voice was dark and deadly.

"You annoying little child. You have no idea what you're in. You could be dead right now! If you want to live, you will listen to me. You are ver-"He cut off suddenly, his eyes widen and his mouth opened. He backed away from me, chocking, trying to breathe. But no air was going in or out. His throat muscles were contracting what looked like from the inside. I thought it was some kind of joke, but then again, he's not the type to play jokes at all.  
When he fell to his knees, his face turning blue, did I realize that he was chocking and that he needed help.

I stepped to him when I saw the soft glow from my neck.

"Oh! It's you! Stop, stop it!" I said to the jewel, cradling it in my hands. Barrons looked at me, his eyes dull.

"STOP!" Suddenly, he started gasping, pulling mouthfuls of air into his lungs. I swallowed as I fell to my knees too, I felt sick. Barrons backed away from me, still gasping. He sat in one of the bar chairs, the room was quiet; the only noise was our breathing. I was fighting tears and my stomach was churning.

After a few minutes, Barrons breathing was back to normal, and he stood up and looked at me. I sniffled and asked if he was ok. He frowned, seeming to be torn between something.

"That was the pendant. I can't get near you, unless you say." He sounded mighty pissed about it. I nodded and put my hand over it, then looked at him.

With four quick strides, he was in front of me, the next second, he picked me up from the floor. He crushed me to his body and slammed his mouth against mine. My body reacted with eagerness, molding to his tall figure. His tongue brushed past my lips, finding mine and mating with it. My hands buried themselves in his hair, my Pretty Girl pink nails digging into his scalp. He pulled away, and then put his face in my hair. I didn't understand, it was like I was the one who was chocking, not him. He held me for what seemed like forever, then let me go and backed away again.

"Please have your hair done by the time I get back." And with that, he was gone.

I blinked and looked at my pendant. "What did I get myself into?" It only glowed with a soft blue light.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter I will explain more about the pendant and the legend behind it. Now the legends are my own. You won't find them online anywhere… Least I don't think so… Anyway! Here is a new chapter and this one will have some lemons, not much thought. This chapter is also Barron's chapter.

**Disclaimer; I don't own The Feverseries. I just own these ideas.**

SenseLess; I understand that Barrons does not say 'please' at all. But in my story, I wanted to show a Barrons being tamed. Impossible as it may seem, but we never will know if he ever said that before in his life or if he ever said it to Flo. So… But thanks for your review. Hope you continue to keep reading.

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair as I waited for the printer to finish the paper I was having it print. I paced from my large closet to my office, back and forth. It's been almost two hours since the blowout in the kitchen. I paced faster as I thought about it.

I never met to snap at her, just that naïve little child was getting in to places within me nobody should even know bout. She was driving me nuts. I lose control in there; I hate it when that happens. But it seems like control has been lost to me since I laid eyes on MacKayla Lane.

I put on a shirt on and grabbed the papers, looking at them. We only had ten hours before our new flight, and I planned to check out a fellow werewolf before we left.

I threw the towel in the hamper; it took a long cold shower to calm me down. Walking out the room, I could smell her, soft and innocent. Is that what turns me on? I could also smell the hair dye, did she follow my orders?

I walked into the library; I thought she might be in here, so I left it unlocked. I was doing too much for this girl, cooking her favorite foods, dressing up the guest room. It was too much… I needed to stop and remember why I was here.

I saw her near the wall where I had paintings. It took me a minute to recognize her, her hair was short, slightly curly, and the deepest black. I had figured she'd go for the bronze I had picked out.

She turned when she me, dressed in a light pink blouse and white shorts that show all of her long legs, she still dresses like herself. For some reason, I didn't feel like telling her not too.

"I'm guessing I did it right?" she asked, gesturing to her hair, the sadness of losing her long golden lock still reflecting in her voice and eyes.

"Yes Miss Lane, you look better. Older. It will take the enemy a minute to realize it's you." I pointed out 'enemy' to prove I wasn't. She didn't buy it.

"And just who is the "enemy", Barrons?" the way she said it, was like they were just mere troubles. What a stubborn girl.

I crossed the room to my locked glass bookcase, smiling at her huff because I didn't answer, and unlocked it and took out three very old books. I walked to my desk in here and laid them out.

"These are very old book, take care with them." I said, I didn't want her touching them at all. It took me five years to track down two of them, the other I had to find another copy for the Lycans before I keep it.

But she seemed to understand, she very carefully lifted a page with her fingernail, which was another shade of pink. What was it with girls and pink? But she seemed to treat the books well so let her be.

"What's all this for?" she asked.

"I am going to show you what your pendant is." I said. Already, it has blocked my powers. And she didn't seem to be aware of it. How strange.

"I know what it is." She said, raising her chin at me, eyes narrowed. I ignored her, easier that way.

"I don't you do, Miss Lane. You say you've never heard of it?"

"I told you, my mother died before she could tell me. But she did tell me some things."

"Which are?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "None of your business." She said. I looked at her and frowned. Did not like to deal with fussy women.

"Ms. Lane. I am trying to help you." I said as softly as I could.

"Why should I believe that? You could just be one of the bad guys." She snapped.

"Should have thought of that before you jumped on a plane with me." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I watched her green eyes flash and she backed away from the table.

"Oh bloody hell! What is with you women?"

"Wo_men_? Meaning more than one? How many do you have, Barrons?" she asked sweetly. I was in front of her before she blinked, and took joy in her face when she realized it.

"I'm getting tired of your smart-ass comments. You will listen to me. Without me, you'd die." I said, glaring into her eyes.

She stepped back again and for some unknown reason, that's bugging me to no end.

"No. I don't believe you. Why should I? You hadn't told me anything!"

"I'm trying to Ms. Lane." I stepped close to her, she didn't answer till she was ten steps away from me. I waved a hand at the table. "You're not making it any easier."

She put her hands on her hips, moving to one side. It took a lot not to look down at her curves.

"About you Barrons. You say I'm suppose to trust you? How would I do that if I have no idea who you are or _what_ you are?" As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. But I wasn't going to everything to calm her pretty little head. But still…

"My name is Jericho Barrons; I collect rare items from different times and races. This is one of my houses, I have many. I stay where I need to stay." I said in a conversational voice. I relaxed my body a bit as well. If this wasn't enough for her, I was doing it my way. But it seemed to be. She too relaxed and looked not so mad and frightened.

"Ok. How old are you?"

I wasn't answering that one.

"Scratch that. Do you have any family?"

I wanted to roll my eyes. Can she come up with better questions? On the outside, I stayed as I was.

She sighed, "Middle name?" Weird. I shook my head. That seemed to make her happy.

"'Rare items'? Like magickal items? 'From many races', you mean paranormals?"

"Yes and no. I do collect human items." I nodded to the table. "Would you like to look at some? I will tell you." She raised her eyebrows. "You'll tell me about the pendant, not about you, right?"

I smiled, "You're catching on quick. There might hope for you yet." I walked back to the table and held back a snicker at her long sigh.  
She walked back to table and we sat on the opposite sides. I turned one book for her to read. It was a cave drawing like paint of a tall hairy, man-like creature.

"Werewolves?" she asked, looking over the picture.

"Yes. You know of them. Do you believe in them?" she had used the word 'paranormal'.

'Yes. Mother said I could trust them." She said softly. Then she looked up at me. "And you're not one."

"No I am not. But out of curiosity, how would you know?"

She shrugged. "I just do." I frowned at her, "You just do? And how would that happen?"

She sighed as she played with her hair, "I can sense paranormals. Their… Auras, if you will. I can see that, even if they hide it Ron said it runs in the family."

I blinked. "Who?"

"Ron. Ron Jr., actually. He's a friend of the family; I've known him since my mother died. But it's so weird; I can't get a hold of him." She seemed worried. I swallowed. "How good of a friend?" When she didn't answer I asked again, she frowned. "A good friend, I lived with his sister before she pasted. Why?"

"Did he know about the stone?"

"I'm not answering until you answer mine." She snapped, glaring.

"I'm asking because we need to know who's who in this game, Ms. Lane." But I already did. And if she said yes, then there was even more problems. Like there wasn't enough already!

"Game? Is that what this is to you?" Her voice was tight and I saw the raw fear and pain in her eyes.

"No Ms. Lane. For lack of better words on my part. But it is important. Can you understand that?" I watched her sigh, her chest rising with the breath.

"I do."

"Then please answer the question." I said softly. She frowned and replied 'yes'.

"Bloody hell." I hissed under my breath. Then looked at her, pointing at the picture. I was skipping to the most important part, I'll tell the stories later. "Your pendant is called the Moon Pendant. A gift from the Moon Goddess. To the wolves on Earth when they were being hunted. Before the Vampire/Lycan War. It has extreme powers. You saw what it did to me…" I stopped; I was surprised to see her face filled with hurt. It hit me that she truly didn't mean for that to happen and that she was sorry for it. That realization did weird things to my mind.

"Ms. Lane. What happened in the kitchen was my fault. I know that the pendant would protect you. Pay no mind to it anymore." She looked away, her hair falling in her face.

"It has never done that before. Ever. Once, but it didn't almost kill someone." She looked at me, eyes sharp and determined. "I'm not a werewolf, Barrons. Why do I have it?"

"It was said to been given to a human family as a treaty to the humans. And the family would stop vampires from hunting other humans." I said. "Protecting humans and other werewolves."

"That makes no sense." She said, flipping through the pages. "What's this?" I looked at what she was pointing at. It was a picture of a field of wolves, howling to the white moon, there was a watermark of a woman, but it been long faded, but could still be seen. The most valuable part of this book, this story; her story now.

"It's called 'Moonbeam'," I said, pointing the faded white line that traveled down from the moon the ground. "Said to turn the wolves into their beast forms-Were form is what they call it-and control them. For good or evil, depends on the holder of the stone." I turned the page, showing another picture of the pendant.

"Ook, you're saying I can control werewolves? Right." She snorted, I wanted to shake this girl!

"Quit this Ms. Lane. You know it's true. Continue to act this way, then I won't help you." I said.

She glared at me and looked like she was going to argue when there was a sharp knocking at the door. We both jumped, I ran to the window. Looking out to the side, I saw men in black walking around with guns, big ones.

"Damn! Damn, damn, damn!" I ran to her, grabbed her and walked her to the basement; if they were at the sides then they were at the bake door as well. This was bad.

I opened the door when glass broke in the front window. I turned but I could already smell the sleeping gas.

"Hold your breath, Ms Lane. Follow the tunnel, there will be a room, stay there till I come for you." I said, shoving a flash light into her pocket.

"But what if you don't?" she asked, her eyes wide, staring at me. I looked away from them; I didn't like the worry she had for me in them.

"I can take care of myself," I said to her as well as to me. "If I take to longer or I can't get down there, on one wall, there will be a row of lights. The biggest one, if it flashes green, follow the other tunnel out." I pushed her into the doorway, coughing, the air was thick and heavy; I held my breath and turned my head as another window broke. Upstairs it sounds like. "The last one will lead you to an outhouse, inside is a car. Get in. Same thing as to down there, if the GPS turns on, follow it till you come to a house. Stay there, till I come." I had to force out the last part. The air was too thick, blocking her with my back, the gas wasn't getting to her. "Black duffel bag, grab it." I panted. She surprised me by putting a bandana around my mouth and nose. It smelled like her. It was pink too.

"You better come back." She wheezed. I nodded as a brush her hands and cloth away to kiss her, to hold her body close. She kissed back, eager. I hate to push her away, but the sounds of those men jumping through my windows made their way to my ears.

"Go!" I shoved her in and slammed the door shut and locked it. Then ran to my front room. There were at least five men that I could see, maybe more, I could hear them upstairs. One turned to me, his red eyes narrowed. They weren't wearing gas masks or eye shields.

"Where is the girl?" The one asked me, the leader.

"I have no need to tell you anything. Why the hell are you in my house?" I asked back.

He sneered at me, looking at my mouth and laughed. Took me a minute to realize that I had a hot pink bandana on. So much for looking strong.

"You will tell us, she likes pink, no?" he nodded toward the back study and two men ran in.

"So? Every girl likes pink." I moved towards the doorway, near the basement door.

"Not as much as MacKayla Lane does, I hear." He sneered again, showing perfect white teeth. Vampires. I took a step toward him, I didn't like that they knew her name already. Matter of fact, I didn't like anyone saying her name like he did. Shoving it in my face. I jumped at him, slamming him into the wall, turning to kick the nearest one.

"Foolish man" snarled the leader as two more came to fight. I was able to knock one out, and with the holy water in my hand, burn the other. I was too busy avoiding the screaming, burning vampire to the leader behind me, till a long knife slice through my side. As my vision blurred and the switch in the kitchen thrown by my mind, I hoped that MacKayla made it and would listen to me. Just once.


	7. New Life

Hello everybody! Welcome to another chapter! This chapter will have some lemons and maybe some twists. So sorry it took me forever, no internet at my house no more, D8, but here is another chapter Anywho. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer; I don't own Feverseries, just a bad headache.**

I couldn't believe it. Here I am, sitting in a little room in the dark, with no idea what was going on and a huge fight upstairs. I pulled my legs further to my chest, staring at the little red lights, I knew they were sensors saying that people where in this part of the house, but I could tell which part. But they were all going off. The big green one was still dark, I rocked back and forth, and worried that something had happened to Barrons. May not like the guy, but he was helping me. I shivered, there was a long coat at the bottom as well as that bag, It had food and to guns, I dropped one when I picked it up, never held a gun before. No idea what kind it was but I'm guessing a Glock, I do watch Cops.

I now had it in my hands, cradled to my chest, I tried to think of some cheery song to calm me down but I didn't have my IPod. Suddenly, the was a loud crash then the green light flashed on, blinding me. I jumped then looked to the tunnel; I didn't see Barrons coming so I climbed down the other, much smaller one. I crawled on my hands and knees, trying not to think about what the mud was doing to my clothes. I made it to the door, well actually my head found it. And the doorknob too.

"Ow! Dang it!" I dropped the flashlight and I'm pretty sure I cut my forehead. "Wonderful." I grumbled as I opened the door, shielding my eyes from the sun with my hand. I was in some sort of bush; I had to cut some of the braches with the knife that was in the bag. I tugged the bag out and slammed the door shut. Straitening myself out and looked around, I was in a small field and I could hear a road near me. To my left, was a little shack, old looking but no windows or holes in the wood. I walked to it, tripping a few times. I came to the locked door, but the ring of keys from the hideout room had the right keys. As I opened the door, I saw there was some kind of metal on the inside, I couldn't see what kind though. I walked in and shut the door and locked it. More tear threaten to fall but I pushed them back. I looked at the wall nearest me, it was bare. Some was all the other walls as I looked around. It wasn't that big, it was built around a black car. I stepped close to it, then put the flashlight in my mouth to look at the keys, this was the car he was talking about. I tried one key, didn't work, tried another car key looking one and it opened it. I jumped inside and slammed the door. I put the key in the ingion and turned it to AC power. Everything turned on but the GPS.

"Can't go yet." I whispered, as I turned it off. I sat there for about two minutes before I put my head on the wheel and let the tears fall.


	8. Yesterday is Missed

**Here's another chapter, so sorry it's taken me so long.  
Hope you enjoy.  
R&R**

**Normal Disclaimers Apply.  
**_*****************************************************************_

Hard to believe that little over 24 hours ago, I was simply hunting rare items. Not in eight years had I needed to fight for one, it's been eleven since I had to steal from or kill an owner, whether rightfully theirs or not. So why is it now I was battling six or seven vampires at once? Having my home invaded and filled with gas and who knows what else? Because one of the most powerful paranormal items were in the hands a blissfully happy child. A child in which was getting to me. And driving me insane! But right now, I just hope she made it to the car.  
I slammed another vampire into the wall and bolted to the back door. I found more vampires waiting. I sighed as I stopped to catch my breath, glaring at the tallest.

"Barrons, yes?" he asked, gun in his hang.

"Why I would hope you knew who you were attacking." I said, frowning. I've seen him somewhere, but I couldn't remember.

"Yes. Where's the girl?"

"Why do you want her?" I asked, no way word could have already gotten out. I should have been the only one other than Brishan.

"We want her for the same reason you do. She holds something very valuable." He said. Moving the left, I followed his movement with my eyes, also listening to the ones behind me. "Where is she?"

"In my car more than likely." I said, truly hoping she was. The vampire didn't seem to happy about that but looked at a short vampire who's eyes told me he was newborn, he ran off somewhere while I sighed, I was getting tired of this.  
"So you let her escape?" The lead vampire turned back to me. I shrugged, "Better than let you get her." I pointed out. He frowned then he turned to the others; "Let's leave, and we'll find her." He glared at me and I held his red gaze. "Seeing how you let her go, I suggest you keep it that way."

I stared back, "Good luck finding her." I said as he walked off.

I watched as the vampire disappeared and I ran back into my house. They found her way to fast for my liking. I grabbed things I needed, including the book and her bags and set the rest of the house on fire. I knew they were watching me, so I set a false trail, spending over two doing so. I hated it, she wasn't answering the cell phone that was in the bag. Meaning she ether didn't have, not answering, or… I didn't want to think about it.

Almost three hours later, I went back to the house, which was crawling with firefighters and police. The vampires won't be here. So I found my tunnel, and the outhouse. As I walked in, I saw her, leaning over on the wheel.

"MacKayla!" I tried to open the door, but she locked.

"MacKayla!"


	9. Ireland

**I am so sorry for taking so long to post a chapter.  
So here's a short one, trying to get back into the groove.**

**As always R&R  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Don't make me break my window!" His voice was finally started cutting through my foggy brain and registered. I slowly turned my head and fumbled for the unlock button. He jerked opened the door and grabbed a hold of my shoulder and pulled me out, sending my head into another dizzying headache.  
"God! I thought you were dead, you stupid girl!" I wondered what my face must have looked like because he stopped short. "Shit. What happened? What hurts?" I tired pointing to my head but I ended up pointing behind my head, he brushed my hair aside and hissed. He picked me up and told me to the passenger side and laid me down, lowering the seat till I was almost flat.  
"You need to hang in there, MacKayla. I will tend to your wound once we're safe." He strapped me in and shut the door. I swallowed closed my eyes, the dizziness subsiding somewhat. The car roared to life and Barrons pulled out of the shed and started down the narrow road. The bumps and dips nearly made me vomit, but holding my pendant calmed me till I was able to fall asleep. Bits and pieces of the ride came to me, Barrons yelling at someone, changing cars. I think we got on another plane, I'm not sure. He woke me up one time to give me some kind of soup and water, and then I fell right back asleep. Shortly after that, I finally woke up. I was snug under some soft blankets and pillows. I came out of my cocoon and looked around. It was a small bed room with a four post bed dressed in light colors and quits. There was dark wood furniture and a small chair in the corner. I sat up and fingered the bandage on my head, then my matted hair. A shower was defiantly in order, so I grabbed the terry cloth robe on the foot of the bed and wrapped it around myself in shorts and a tank top. I opened the door and peered out into the hallway. It was empty so I made a beeline to the first door and luckily it was the bathroom. I stripped down and jumped into the shower, turning on the hot water and stood underneath the steaming stream until my skin burned. I scrubbed my body and shampooed my hair at least ten times before reluctantly getting out, wrapping up in a towel and stared at myself in the mirror. My newly dyed hair looked dull and limp, I had dark circles underneath my eye, and my skin looked pale. I sniffled as I took in my reflection. I had aged five years in a matter of days, how many days has it been anyway? I lightly washed my face and wrapped my hair in a towel and walked out, wondering if I could re-dye my hair to give some its life back and I defiantly needed a facial mask-  
"MacKayla."  
I jumped as spun around. Barrons was leaning against the walk, dressed in black slacks and a dark blue Oxford shirt half unbuttoned. His hair was neat and his face fresh. I insistently bristled, why did he look like a male model and I look like a freaking zombie? I crossed my arms tighter my chest, realizing that I left the robe in the bathroom.  
"What?" I snapped, retreating back to my little room. His eyes searched my face, cocking his head to the side.  
"Is something the matter?"  
"Yea, I'm tired and I'm a mess. How many days have pasted? Where are we? What happened-I mean who attacked the house? Have you-"  
He raised his hand, a smirk playing around his lips.  
"One matter at a time. It's only been four days-"  
"F-four? That can't be right; we came to that house-"  
"A day after I took you, that'll be day two. We were attacked on day three. You have been asleep for over 24 hours. So this is technically the fifth day, early morning on the fifth day." As I completed this, he smirked and moved on. "A group whom I know of attacked the house. It was a small attack, nothing to worry about. As for location; we are in Ireland."  
I stared at him for moment before shaking my head. "Ireland? What the-why in the world are we in Ireland! This is crazy!" I cried. His eyes narrowed and pushed away from the wall.  
"You are welcome you ungrateful brat. I am calling the shots here remember? I would attempt to explain, but it would go over your pretty little head," Suddenly he didn't look so fresh, he looked as tired as I felt. "I'd appreciate if you realize that I am risking much for you."  
"I never asked you to jerk!" I stomped off and slammed the door and flopped on the bed, not caring I was still wet and crawled into the covers, hiding my face and cries in the fluffy pillows.


	10. Rainy Days

**Here's another chapter. I know the last one was short and maybe a little off, but hopefully this will make up for it.**

**Normal Disclaimers Apply**

I slammed the door and kicked a nearby chair. It was my fault of course, I should not have snapped at her, but her arrogance and innocence grates me the wrong way. I will let her cool off and cry for a little while, and then we'll have to come to some sort of an understanding. I ran a hand through my hair and walked down stairs to the pallor, walking to the couch and looked through the shopping bags.  
"Fiona, most of these clothes are too big," I looked up to see her leaning over the other couch, her face blank except a sadistic smirk.  
"How lovely it is that you know her exact measurement, almost as if you the time to measure her yourself."  
"I have not touched her," I said just as coldly as she did. "And actually, I have not had the time to measure her, though I do plan to find that time some time soon."  
Fiona gave her dark hair a toss, a scowl on her face. "Dear Jericho, when did you go so downhill? A little fairy tale blonde? Such a down fall from your normal choice of women, like say _me _for example," She leaned down more, her grey blouse already low as it is. She batted her long lashes. "Pray tell Jericho."  
I closed the bags and straightened my frame, giving her a bored look.  
"She is not a blonde anymore now is she? And she is also not this 'fairy tale blonde' as you think she is. She has a good amount of fight in her." I could not help but think of the time in her house, I had defiantly seen her spark then, and she had quite a lot.  
"And yet she is crying like a little girl." Fiona traced her black pearl necklace, "If she was a fighter than she would be down here figuring out a plan with you, yes?"  
"She didn't know what she has or who she is until five days ago," I crossed the room brushing past Fiona. "I plan on making her a fighter soon, so I bid you a warning to leave her be and not get in our way."  
The shock on her face darkened to narrow eyes and lips. "A warning?"  
"Yes a warning. I will be gone for the rest of the day and probably night. You keep her here, happy and fed," I gave the last word a longer thought. "Make sure she eats, she hasn't eaten a good meal in five days."  
"Oh she can stand to lose a few pounds I'm sure." She snapped, her hand moving to her own stomach. Ah, she must have gained a dress size. Women.  
"Fiona," I soothed, "I am counting on you to maintain the fort again, just like old times. So be a dear and do as I say."  
She smiled, batting her eyes again. "Of course." She breathed. I nodded and put on my rain coat and picked up my brief case. She handed me a pair of keys and I gave her a peck on the check.  
"Oh yes, Fiona?" I stopped in the doorway, the cold breeze flowing into the book store.  
"Yes?" She stepped forward.  
"Remember, if you were to try anything against her, the pendant will kill you." I gave her a smile and walked out.

_**MAC**_

I slowly opened the door, pecking out again and again seeing nobody. I swallowed and walked down the hallway, looking everywhere. The hallway was done up nicely, simple hunter green and grey pattern, not to dark. Dark brass leaf wall sconces lined the hallway to a spiral staircase. Since all the other doors except the bathroom were shut, I walked down the stairs and into some kind of pallor. It was large and looked like a museum. Like each corner had a different culture theme. The couch and chairs set looked Russian while the huge rug was Persian and I had no idea what the coffee table was, had leaves and acorns dancing around the edge and the legs looked like dog legs. I stepped closer and ran my hand over it; it was smooth and glossy like glass. The border was the fazes of the moon repeated over and over again over the whole thing.  
"I'd be careful with that," came a voice to my left. I jumped and nearly fell. A tall voluptuous woman stood next to a tall bookshelf, her plump frame incased in a black pencil shirt and grey blouse. Her dark eyes and fine-boned face was perfect with seasoned experience makeup, she was in her early fifties but you really couldn't tell. She watched me with a disdained expression. "Jericho treats that table with the up-most respect. If you must stay here, you best do the same." I blinked, what the heck did I do? I was already at the end of my rope and I still looked like a zombie and here's this aged beauty getting mad at me.  
I raised my chin and gave her a blank look.  
"Where's Barrons?" I asked, noting that I couldn't feel his aura anywhere. His presence took up the very space he was in; you could tell when he was gone.  
"Jericho isn't here. He will return soon."  
"When?"  
"Soon." She gave me a once over and smirked, walking across the room, her three inch heels clicking on the hardwood food. "There are clothes for you in those bags. If they are too big, my apologies; I told Jericho that I would shop for you. He didn't know your size. He doesn't worry himself with such little things." I looked towards the bags and reached for the pink bag and looked in it. Well he went Victoria's Secret and bought the right size underwear and bra, lacy too. "That's why he's not here," I looked up, "He has business that you can not interrupt. His normal business." I nodded. I looked through the rest of the clothes and decided that I could work with them. "Also, if you are hungry, order what you want." She walked behind a large desk off in what I'm going assume is the Hispanic section, complete with cacti.

"Order in? I can't go out?" I scooped up the bags and started for the stairs. She looked up from the laptop she was working on.  
"Order in or go out. Your choice. Do as you wish." She waved her hand and huffed.  
"Ok, where do I go?" She didn't answer so I went up stares and changed into new blue jeans and a off the shoulder grey sweater. I pulled my hair into a half ponytail and brushed some blush and gloss on. I trotted down stairs feeling a little bit better about my looks and found a black rain jacket and a credit card on the precious coffee table. I took both and found maps by what I'm going to assume is the back door and headed out into the rain.

**Me again!  
I know the last two chapters have been snoozers, but I promise that the next one will have more action.**


	11. Out on The Town

Hello!  
This chapter is more action and some lemon zest at the end.  
Also, I'd advice. What would like to see?  
Anything, tell me what you'd want, for both Mac and Barrons.  
So please R&R with your ideas and tell me how I'm doing!  
Thanks with much love! 

**Normal Disclaimers Apply**

I had no idea what district I was in, just that I was in a place called Dublin. I would guess it was the bar district, judging by all the bars and clubs. It still had that old, historic feel to it. The club's bright lights didn't clash with the Ireland architect. Before I even thought about go into those places, my first stop was a salon where I had my hair redyed in a blue/black, layered and set in curls. The new look complemented my eyes and I instantly became a sexy number. I could not pull of sexy this easy with my blonde hair. I went to the beauty store next door to buy new makeup that went with my darker do. Dark shadows in slivers and green, redder lipsticks, and bronzer foundation. My light skin didn't match my Arabian curls, but I'll work with it. Despite all this, I couldn't resist a glitter pink nail polish called Pink Prom Puff. After shopping I had killed three hours and my stomach demanded food. So I went to this small café and ordered lunch. I ate so fast I got heartburn, I had no idea I was so hungry. To call my stomach I ordered water and opened my bags and tried on one of my new lip glosses. It was a redder gloss than I normally buy but it went well with my new look, I looked so much older and mature. My eyes seemed to pop more and I had to admit, black went better than blonde. Amazing what a new hair job could do.

"Hey pretty pretty." I jumped, not at the silky voice but at whom it belonged too. A man not a day over twenty was sitting opposite of me and I never saw him sit down. I put my lipgloss down and gave him my blank not-interested look.  
"Can I help you?"  
"No need to be like that babe," he flashed a sexy smile, "I had to make sure a beauty like you couldn't possibly be sitting alone." I raised my eyebrows. He was going on way to hard for it being only three in the afternoon.  
"It's only lunch time." I said, taking a sip of my water.  
"Yet you're still alone, a shame babe." He smiled again and his brown eyes moved. I coughed as the water came out of my mouth, a hot flash raced through my body. "Nothing against a quick meal and a quickie right?"  
I nodded before I caught myself then I gave myself a mental shake. What in the world? Who was this dude?  
"Um… No... I mean yes-"  
"Come with me and we'll have both." He cooed. I suddenly saw his half opened shirt and half his white chest. I wanted to run my hands over that chest and then some. "_Come with me."_

Next thing I knew, I was walking down an alleyway with him. The pendant was humming loudly , ringing my ears. I looked around, swallowing the fear in my throat. His arm tightened around me, his lips at my ear.  
"_Hey pretty girl, don't you worry. We're gunna have fun where we're going."_ He trace his tongue over my ear, shivers racing all over my body. I felt a jolt from the pendant, snapping me out of whatever trance I was in. I pushed him away, stumbling against the wall.  
"What do we have here?" He grabbed my arm, "You a Witch babe?" His voice became blank and deep. "You don't smell like a Witch, but I felt some kinda magic from you." I shook my head, avoiding his eyes. What was this? What was he? How did I get from the café to this alley wall, a witch?  
"I'm not a witch, I'm not anything," I breathed, "Please, you want money I'll give you my card."  
He slammed me against the opposite wall, my legs with his knee. "Oh you're magic alright, don't you dare lie to me." He looked at my chest, cocking his head to the side. "Or this is magic." He took the pendant in his hand and there was a white flash, and I felt something hot on my chest. I fell to the ground, yelping as my arm hit the ground hard. The pendant was humming loudly, but the sound of the guy screaming blocked it out. He was on the floor spazzing badly, his whole left arm and should melting and burning. The smell of brimstone fill my nose almost making gag. I stood up, shaking as I watched.

"Over here! Get her!" I heard the girl seconds before I was tackled to the floor my arms behind my back.  
"Hey! I'm not bitten, I'm not tainted." I said, the words coming from the pendant rather than me. The man was a vampire, the realization hit me but I wasn't all that shocked, Barrons did tell me.  
The girl flipped me over and grabbed my neck; her eyes narrowed then pulled me up. "See? Not bitten."  
"Shut up. You came with him, you're done." She hissed, putting handcuffs on my wrists. Two more girls surrounded the vampire who wasn't moving anymore. The tallest girl stabbed the vampire and he became this white chalky dust. I was pushed forward and I leaned back, I didn't want anywhere near him or what's left of him.  
"This girl's been tranced, reacted when he died-"  
"Well I'm sorry, I've never since a vampire die before," I said, looking at the tall one who's obviously in charge. "Yea I fell for it, but I snapped out of it. I haven't been bitten. Can you let me go?" Her hands tightened and the tall one shook her head.  
"Answer this question; Did you attack him?" she waved her hand over the dust.  
I nodded and the other spat, "Bullshit, no way you could have, you have no blessed weapons." She stepped forward, "Let's just kill her and get out of here."  
I glared, the pendant flashed and I was at the other end of the alley leaning against the wall. They spun around their faces so funny. Contrary to popular belief, I may not have known what I had, but I know to use it never the less. They started running towards me but I held up my hand, the leader held up her hand to and came up to me.  
"You are a Witch," She glared, "You have to be, you've just found a way to hide your aura."  
"I'm not a witch, nut I can tell you want I'm not; an enemy." I sighed, "I'm still figuring things out myself, but I grantee you I'm not an enemy."  
She stepped to the left and I mirrored her, her pupils contracted and I felt something go over my skin.  
"Is that so? If you are not a Witch what are you? We are Witches," she nodded to the girls behind her, "We live to serve the Moon Goddess and protect the humans from the evils of their world and ours. Our enemy is the Vampire, they have disgraced the Goddess and taken to the dark and have been killing us and humans alike." Her voice took on this soft note, like a story teller.  
"So to prove I'm not an enemy, I must kill one huh?" They nodded in unison, the leader pointed north.  
"We know of a nest of a few in the abandoned part if Dublin. We will go there and you must kill one to prove you are not of theirs." Her eyes narrowed, "And then we'll find out what you are." I shrugged to hide my fear. But I didn't know what scared me more, the vampires or finding out what I am. I still didn't trust Barrons completely. My pendant sang its approval of the thought. And with its song in my ear, I followed the Witches in to the unknown.


	12. The Nest

**Me again, as promised I have put some action into the mix.  
Thanks to Wildchartermage for being my first reviewer in a long time.  
Again, please review and tell me what you like and what you want to see.  
Thanks for reading!**

**Normal Disclaimers Apply.**

So that is how I ended up in an abandon apartment, climbing stairs to get to a small 'nest' of vampires that lived at the top. My first try isn't just one vampire but eight or ten at one time, how's that fair? But I kept my mouth shut and walked with the Witches.  
"So are there more of you?" I whispered. The short girl that handcuffed me shot me a glare over her shoulder. I was in the middle of the little troop until we got closer to the nest.  
"Information will be shared after you prove yourself."  
Translation, we don't trust you but its ok, we don't expect you to live anyway. I shrugged and walked ahead. We finally came to the fifth floor where they supposedly were. We spread out as we walked past a few rooms, the leader and short girl were in front, the other behind me. I peered into some of the room, most looked trashed, one had blood splattered on the walls. I stopped and the girl poked her head and grimaced, but she shook her head and we kept moving. We came to an open lobby type area, a nice size TV was on some weather channel and was playing softly in the background. It smelled horrible, old trash and rotting meat. As I rounded the corner, I had to fight to keep my lunch down.

There were two girls tied to one of the couches naked and covered in blood. I ran to the one on the left, a blonde who looked like me before my hair cut and could be a day over sixteen. Her brown eyes were blank and glazed, her body covered in bite marks, her legs spread at odd angles and well, you can guess how it looked. I brushed her matted hair back and felt for a pulse.  
"Don't bother," said one of the girls, her own brown eyes watery. The short girl leaned down to the other tied girl who had black hair and was as young as the blonde.  
"Their not alive. A vampire's venom changes a human into one of them. But they can give enough just to keep the human's heart and blood pumping, not changing them." She squatted next to me and hand me one of her blessed daggers. The short girl scoffed and walked away.  
"The only thing we can do is…" my voice broke. She nodded and moved to the other girl and drove her dagger into her heart, she didn't even flinch, and neither did the young girl, her head dropped to the side and the witch close her eyelids. I swallowed and turned back to the blonde, hot tears pouring down my face. I felt something move inside of me, the pendant humming softly like it was crying too. I took a deep breath and stabbed the blonde with my eyes firmly shut. I felt a pat on my shoulder and let her pull me away.  
"It's hard every time, but especially the first time," she gave my shoulders a squeeze. "I'm Kat, this is Lacy," nodding to the girl who had talked me through it. "And Bay." Nodding to the short girl.  
"Damn Kat! How'd you know we can trust her?" she snarled, Kat walked over and started whispering to her. I handed Lacy back her dagger, she wiped it off on the couch and handed it back. "Bay had a lot taken away from her by vampires."  
"I understand." I said, taking the dagger. I looked at the girls, "We should bury them."  
"You don't bury them, you _burn_ them!" Bay snapped, whirling on me a fire ball appearing in her hand. "Just like the fucking vampires, you burn _them_."  
"Bay first of all, the-"  
"Shhh!" I held up my head, I could feel something from the left. Something cold, something awakening. A vampire.  
"Don't tell Kat to shut you fu-"  
"Bay shut it!" I snapped, nausea bubbling up from my stomach. "Over there! Fire!" A door swung open and thank god Bay fired. It hit the vampire square in the chest and it hit the floor hard howling.  
"Stand at the ready Sisters!" Kat called as another door swung open. I was hit before I could think; a hand at my throat and then it was gone as the pendant blasted it back. Behind me the first vampire was snarling and snapping at me, her hand lashing out and slicing open my leg. Without thinking I stabbed her in the chest. Her body jerked and hissed, I fell back. I forgot that her chest was on fire. I looked down at my hand, it was red and blistering but healing, and my leg was barely bleeding and healing too. I crawled away from the burning body and stood up, trying to get my bearings. The whole place was on fire, Bay was shooting like crazy, and I ducked to avoid being hit, even though I heal fast, it would take months for my hair to grow and I was so not having that. I saw one vampire heading towards the stairs; I grabbed of the end tables and threw it. It bounced off his head and he stumbled then suddenly I was flying. I landed into a room nearly missing flying out the window by inches. Super speed, right, great. I raised my hand at the vampire racing towards me and shouted at the top of my lungs "_Inferi_!" Fire came shooting out of my hand and blasted the vampire well across the whole place and setting the door way on fire too.  
_What the hell was that! _The pendant hissed_  
Me saving my life! Why did you use so much power!  
That was not my power but yours. _It hummed. _You do best to control it. _I stood up and sagged against the wall, focusing on breathing. I looked down at my burned hand to find it wasn't burnt anymore. I sighed as I ran through the burning door way hoping my hair didn't get burned on the way out. The lobby and most of the other rooms were in flames, I saw vampires covered in flames and still trying to attack, others were melting on the floor. I gagged the smell and the sight was too much. I kicked an end table into one and started to run for the stairs. "Kat! Lacy, Bay where are you?" I shouted, wildly looking around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lacy stagger against the wall, holding her arm. I ran over and pulled her to me. "It's ok, just breath."  
She shook her head and looked towards the blazing lobby. Just as we were about to shout some more, Kat and Bay came running out, their hair and clothes singed. Half of Bay's face was bloody and her eye was swollen shut. I pasted Lacy off to her as I pulled them to the stairs.  
"Not yet," Kat grabbed my arm. "Many of them are still alive. We must finish them all off."  
"And how do you plan on doing that? This whole floor is burning, soon the whole place." I snapped. I heard some kind of scream then part of the roof crashing in. We were blinded by a huge cloud of smoke.  
"We must finish. We have to set the rest of the building on fire or else more vampires will be freed. They'll be half crazed; they'll attack anybody, including the firefighters so we must hurry!"

I had to admit, the image of half melted vampires attacking the good towns people was not something I wanted on my mind. So we set the whole building on fire to where it collapsed. The witches and I _  
_


End file.
